Thank You for Change My Life
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Hei kenapa kau selalu membelaku? Kenapa kau terus mendekatiku disaat yang lain menjauhiku? Kau tau berkat kau hidupku kembali seperti dulu, berkatmu lah Miku dan yang lain mau menjadi temanku lagi, hidupku telah berubah saat kau datang, kau akan selalu bersamaku kan? Ta-tapi mengapa saat aku ingin menunjukan padamu semua perubahan ini kau pergi meninggalkanku! / RnR Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : ALOHAA~ Author fandom seberang datangg (?) Membawa fic gaje ke fandom vocaloid, yosh Akiko author baru di fandom ini jadi mohon kritik, dan saran, serta yang lain terutama REVIEW #digamparreaders. Yosh ga usah lama-lama lagi!**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_**Thank You for Change My Life**_

_**Disclaimer : Kalau Akiko yang punya Vocaloid, Utauloid, Fanloid, dan loid yang lain mungkin gak akan laku**_

_**Genre : Romance & Friendship**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

_**WARNING! : Gaje, abal, feel gak kerasa, mr-mrs typos suka muncul tiba-tiba, alur kecepetan, aneh! Dapat menyebabkan :  
Sakit kepala, diabetes, kesel sama author, sakit jantung, sakit perut, dan sakit lainnya~**_

* * *

**_;:'- Normal POV -':;_**

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling menyenangkan bagi anak-anak karena ada sebuah festival dengan permainan dan makanan yang bermacam-macam, namun tidak bagi gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun ini, mata azurenya berkaca-kaca, rambut honey blonde miliknya berantakan, dan didepannya terdapat seorang pria sekitar umur 45 tahun membentak-bentaknya, kemana ibunya? Ibunya berusaha melindungi anak tersebut tapi ayahnya mendorong ibunya hingga kepalanya terbentur dan pingsan.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK ADA AKU BISA CERAI DENGAN IBUMU!" bentak pria tersebut lalu menendang anak kandungnya hingga membuat gadis kecil tersebut meringis kesakitan, badannya penuh dengan luka memar, bahkan bergerak sedikit pun rasanya sakit sekali. Dan sang pria yang ternyata adalah ayahnya hanya pergi membawa koper besar keluar dari rumah.

Gadis mungil tersebut mencoba bangkit dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung kearah ibunya yang pingsan dengan kepala yang berdarah. "_Kaa_-_chan_... _Kaa_-_chan_..." gadis kecil tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan pundak ibunya namun ibunya belum kunjung bangun akhirnya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 mengambil sebuah bantal, dan selimut, lalu kembali turun dan menidurkan ibunya di lantai, mengapa? Karena dia tak bisa mengangkat ibunya. Ia lalu mengambil kota P3K mencari-cari perban, setelah mendapatkannya gadis kecil tersebut melilitkannya ke kepala ibunya, perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai membuyar dan akhirnya gadis kecil itu ambruk disamping ibunya.

**~:;'-Thank You for Change My Life-';:~**

Tampak seorang anak kecil terbaring di kasurnya, ia membuka matanya terlihat iris azure yang sangat indah, anak itu bernama Rin Kagami. Kepala, tangan dan kaki Rin dililit oleh sebuah perban. Ia berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya dan mencoba berdiri, langkah demi langkah ia ambil, Rin pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mencoba untuk turun tangga namun kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi hingga─

**BRUUKK!**

"_Ittai_..." Rin terjatuh dengan elitnya, hingga seorang wanita datang dengan apron dan centongan nasi (?).

"Ahh... Rin kenapa kamu keluar kamar? Lukamu belum sembuh sayang." Ucap wanita itu yang diketahui ibunya Rin.

"Ehehehehhe... Rin gak apa-apa kok, tadi Rin pikir _kaa_-_chan_ juga pergi seperti _tou_-_san_, jadi Rin keluar kamar heheh..." ucap Rin.

_Kaa_-_chan_nya Rin hanya menunduk mendengar jawaban Rin. "Tenang saja, _kaa_-_chan_ tidak akan meninggalkan Rin." Jawab _kaa_-_chan _Rin atau bisa kita sebut Kagami Neru.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang ayo kembali ke kamar biar Rin cepat sembuh." Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Rin pun di gendong oleh Neru masuk kedalam kamarnya, Neru menemani Rin hingga ia tidur. Rin bahagia sekali saat Neru berkata bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan Rin, sungguh sangat-sangat bahagia namun bagaimana jadinya jika omongan itu hanya sebuah janji palsu yang dibuat _kaa_-_chan_nya?

**~:;'-Thank You for Change My Life-';:~**

2 tahun telah berlalu, Rin dan ibunya hidup dengan ke tercukup-an. Sekarang Rin berumur 7 tahun, Neru bekerja sebagai seorang manager dari perusahaan yang entah apa itu namanya, jadi Neru sering pulang larut malam, hal itu agak membuat Rin sedih namun ia tetap ber-syukur karena _kaa_-_chan_nya sudah bekerja sekeras mungkin. Esoknya tepatnya hari minggu Neru sedang menyiapkan sarapan, ia tak bekerja hari sabtu dan minggu.

"Rin! Sarapan sudah siap! Cepat keburu makanannya dingin!" seru Neru, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Rin.

"RIN!" Neru kembali ber-seru tapi masih seperti tadi.

Akhirnya Neru masuk ke kamar Rin, terlihat gadis imut sedang berbaring dikasur dengan selimut yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"RIN!" teriak Neru pake toa tepat di telinga Rin.

"WUAHHHHH!"

**BRUKKK! MEOW! GUK GUK! MOOO~! MBEKKKK! JDERR! DUAAARR!**

"_Kaa_-_chan_! Ga usah teriak juga!" seru Rin.

"Habisnya kamu tidak bangun, jadi _kaa_-_chan_ teriak pake toa, nah sana mandi keburu sarapannya dingin!" seru Neru, tapi Rin kembali menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

"Rin! Kamu tidak bangun _kaa_-_chan _minum jus jerukmu, dan _kaa_-_chan_ buang semua jerukmu!" seru Neru dengan tegas.

"RIN BANGUN _KAA_-_CHAN_!" seru Rin yang sudah berdiri didepan Neru.

"BAIK! MANDI SANA!" teriak Neru lalu pergi dari kamar Rin, sedangkan Rin ngacir takut jeruknya ilang semua.

**~:;'-Thank You for Change My Life-';:~**

"Tadaima!" seru Rin yang sampai dirumahnya, ya dia habis membeli bahan-bahan untuk tugasnya, namun saat dia masuk tak ada yang menjawab hening...

"_Kaa_-_chan_?" namun tetap tak ada suara, akhirnya Rin masuk ke kamar Neru dan yang ada hanya sebuah setarik kertas, Rin pun membacanya.

**_Rin kenapa kamu harus berada didunia ini?  
Kau hanya membuatku repot!  
Seandainya kau tidak lahir, mungkin nasibku tak akan seburuk ini!  
Anak SIALAN!  
Aku menyesal telah melahirkanmu!  
Seharusnya pada waktu itu aku gugurkan saja kandungan ini!  
Karena kau! Hartaku hilang dalam sekejap!  
Karena kau AYAHMU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!  
Karena kau aku harus bekerja keras untuk sekolah bodohmu!  
RIN SEHARUSNYA KAU SADAR DARI LAHIR KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH DIHARAPKAN!  
KAU MEMBUAT NAMAKU TERCEMAR  
SEHARUSNYA MARGA KAGAMI TAK TERPASANG DI NAMAMU  
Kau pikir pada waktu itu saat aku bilang tak akan meninggalkanmu itu benar?  
Aku tak akan pernah menepati janjiku hanya untuk ANAK SIALAN SEPERTIMU  
_**-

**Tes... Tes... Tes...**

"Hiks... Hiks... _Kaa_-_chan_... bohong..." Pada hari itu Rin menangis hingga matanya sembab.

Esoknya, Rin masuk sekolah, wajahnya tak seceria dulu, teman-temannya menatapnya bingung.

"RINNY!" teriak gadis berambut teal twin tail.

"..." Rin hanya diam dan terus berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"RIN!" seru gadis itu yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

"..." Rin tetap tak menjawab satu patah kata pun.

"RINNY!" seru Miku sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Rin.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" seru Rin sambil mendorong Miku hingga jatuh, orang-orang yang berada di koridor mendekati Miku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Dasar gadis itu beraninya melukai Miku!" seru seseorang yang menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Kata-kata pedas terlempar dari mulut-mulut orang yang berada di koridor 'hanya' untuk Rin. Rin yang mendengarnya benar-benar tidak kuat, ia berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan mata berair sekarang dia benar-benar dibenci oleh semua orang bukan hanya oleh ibunya tetapi oleh Miku sahabatnya, dan teman-temannya. Semenjak hari itu dimana Rin mendorong Miku, Rin tampak dijauhi oleh Miku dan yang lainnya, Rin ingin sekali meminta maaf tapi pasti Miku tak akan memaafkannya.

**~:;'-Thank You for Change My Life-';:~**

9 tahun sudah berlalu, sekarang umur Rin 17 tahun, Rin sekarang duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Sama seperti ia SD dulu dijauhi, tak ada yang berubah memang karena teman-teman Miku atau teman-teman Sdnya dulu menyebarkan gosip ini, Miku sering kali melihat Rin dengan tatapan sedih, ia merasa bersalah, padahal Rin hanya mendorongnya tidak ada yang lain bahkan dirinya tidak terluka, tapi karenanya Rin dijauhi hingga SMA, kebetulan dari SD hingga SMA Miku selalu satu sekolah dengan Rin, bahkan selalu satu Kelas.

Semenjak ditinggal ibunya, Rin bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe yang sangat terkenal.

**_;:'- Rin POV -':;_**

"Hei katanya ada murid baru dikelas kita, katanya laki-laki ganteng!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang membicarakan tentang murid baru itu. Ahh... masa bodo amat dengan murid baru pada akhirnya juga dia sama seperti yang lain, yap menjauhiku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang menjauhiku, dan penampilanku membuat mereka tambah tidak mau berdekatan denganku. Yah aku hanya mengepang satu rambutku dan menggunakan kacamata minus yang lumayan tebal, err... walau pun aku tidak minus sih... apa salahnya aku berpenampilan seperti ini?

**TENG... TENG... TENG... **

Ahh bel berbunyi sekarang adalah pelajaran Kiyoteru-_sensei _hah membosankan, Kiyoteru-_sensei _datang, semua murid duduk ditempatnya dengan tertib.

"_Ohayou_, kelas kita sekarang kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk!" seur Kiyoteru-_sensei _lalu mempersilahkan murib baru itu masuk.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut sama sepertiku dan iris mata yang juga sama sepertiku, dan dia lebih tinggi '**sedikit**' dariku, dan aku punya pendapat bahwa tingginya** dibawah rata-rata seorang laki-laki** dan... dia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Shota**...

"Namaku Kagamine Len, _yoroshiku minna_-_san_!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Anak perempuan yang melihatnya langsung berteriak senang, hei! Apa yang keren darinya? Tidak ada kan!

"Kagamine-_kun _silahkan duduk disebelah Rin-_san_, Rin-_san _tolong angkat tanganmu!" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_, eh apa duduk denganku! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kenapa tidak yang lain saja! CIH! Aku pun mengangkat tanganku dengan berat hati, ah tentang namaku sejak aku SMP aku menghilangkan marga yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku ingat dari namaku. Kagamine-_san _berjalan kearah mejaku dan duduk disampingku.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, salam kenal Rin-_chan_!"

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : Gimana bagus, jelek, abalkan? Ini masih prolog kok ehehheehehehehehhehe gomen kalau pendek, kalau dibaca emang pendek tapi kalau ditulis 1000 kata itu butuh kerja keras QAQ #PLAKKKK YOSH tolong reviewnya ya, semakin banyak review semakin cepat update semakin banyak author memiliki ide~ Arigatou sudah mau baca**

**Salam manis Akiko~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : ALOHAAA~ Chapter 2 sudah update! Gomennasai karena Lama ehehehe yosh balasan review dibawah~**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**Thank You for Change My Life**_

_**Disclaimer : Kalau Akiko yang punya Vocaloid, Utauloid, Fanloid, dan loid yang lain mungkin gak akan laku**_

_**Genre : Romance & Friendship**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

_**WARNING! : Gaje, abal, feel gak kerasa, mr-mrs typos suka muncul tiba-tiba, alur kecepetan, aneh! Dapat menyebabkan :  
Sakit kepala, diabetes, kesel sama author, sakit jantung, sakit perut, dan sakit lainnya~**_

_'Bla Bla Bla' _**= Perkataan dalam hati**

* * *

**_;:'- Rin POV -':;_**

**TENG... TENG... TENG...**

Akhirnya bell juga, bell yang dari tadi kunanti-nanti! Yang benar saja, saat jam pelajaran tadi aku ditanyai terus oleh makhluk **kuning **disampingku ini! Dan aku hanya menghiraukannya, tapi dia sepertinya tidak menyerah hah... aku jadi ingin bunuh diri.

"Rin-_chan_! Ayo istirahat bersama!" ucap makhluk kuning itu sambil menarik ujung lengan seragamku, aku hanya mengeluarkan bento dari tas lalu pergi ke-atap, saat sampai aku langsung duduk disembarang tempat dan mulai memakan bentoku.

"KYAA! LEN-_KUN_! MURID BARU ITU GANTENG SEKALI KYAA!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara perempuan yang berteriak YANG BENAR SAJA MAKHLUK ITU TIDAK GANTENG! Ughh... mereka benar-benar MENGGANGGU KETENANGANKU!

**Krieekk... **suara pintu atap berbunyi tunggu! BERBUNYI!? Bagaimana bisa mereka mau masuk! Akhirnya aku tolehkan wajahku ini ke-arah pintu, terlihat **Kagamine Len makhluk kuning shota **menghampiriku, terlihat ditangannya ada sebuah bento.

"Hah... dasar... tidak dimana pun akhirnya aku dikejar-kejar juga." Ucapnya dengan wajah kesal, lalu menatapku yang kembali ke aktifitas sebelumnya YAP MAKAN! Hobiku yang paling pertamaa!

"Rin-_chan _kenapa tadi meninggalkanku?! Lalu kenapa kau begitu menjauhi orang-orang!?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ah... Kupikir kau sudah tau tentang gosip murid-murid disini." Ucapku tanpa menoleh, bentoku sudah habis jadi kututup bentoku ini, hah padahal aku masih mau makan seharusnya aku tadi bawa bekal banyak!

"Gosip?" tanyanya yang tampak kebingungan lalu melahap makanan yang ada didalam bentonya.

"Ya gosip, aku dijauhi... karena dulu saat aku SD aku melukai idol sekolah kita." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Melukai? Idol sekolah?" tanya Len lagi, ya ampun ternyata dia memang benar-benar ingin tau.

"Kau tau Hatsune Miku kan." Len hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia adalah idol sekolah dari SD sampai sekarang, dulu dia adalah sahabatku, waktu itu aku benar-benar tak ingin sekali diganggu oleh siapa-siapa setelah kejadian yang membuatku kehilangan semuanya, Hatsune-_san... _dia memanggilku pada saat itu, namun aku menghiraukannya... saat dia mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku, aku mendorongnya sampai jatuh hingga semua orang mengataiku, kebetulan saat kejadian itu aku selalu satu kelas dengannya bahkan hingga sekarang, dan juga teman-teman SDku menyebarkan masa lalu itu, hingga semua orang benci padaku. Dan aku ingin kau juga menjauhiku. Karena... aku tak ingin kau dijauhi karena aku." Len hanya menatapku iba, aku tak suka tatapan itu! Tiba-tiba tangan Len mengusap pipiku, lalu dia tersenyum... senyumnya benar-benar menenangkanku saat ini.

"Kau menangis Rin..." ucap Len, hah? Aku menangis? Setelah sekian tahun aku tidak menangis yang benar saja, aku pun memegang pipiku yang tidak Len pegang, hangat... a-aku menangis...

**_;:'- Normal POV -':;_**

"A-aku... me-menangis... lagi..." ucap Rin saat memegang pipinya yang basah dengan air matanya.

"Lagi pula itu kan masa lalu, lagi pula aku tidak peduli kalau aku dijauhi asalkan bisa berteman bersama Rin-_chan_!" seru Len sambil tersenyum lalu menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya, aw... sungguh romantis.

"Jauhi saja aku... aku tak ingin melihat orang lain menjauhimu." Ucap Rin sambil melepas pelukan Len namun tidak bisa karena pelukan itu terlalu erat.

"Rin-_chan _itu memang baik sebenarnya dan aku tau itu, oleh sebab itu aku ingin berteman dengan Rin meskipun aku dijauhi." Ucap Len sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Rin, yang membuat Rin menjadi tenang, dan saat itu Len melepas pelukannya yang membuat Rin agak sedikit kecewa.

"Hey... Rin... Sebenarnya margamu itu apa?" tanya Len yang membuat mata Rin membulat dan badannya bergetar, saat Len mengatakan itu Rin ingat surat yang ditulis oleh ibunya.

**_'Rin kenapa kamu harus berada didunia ini?  
Kau hanya membuatku repot!  
Seandainya kau tidak lahir, mungkin nasibku tak akan seburuk ini!  
Anak SIALAN!  
Aku menyesal telah melahirkanmu!  
Seharusnya pada waktu itu aku gugurkan saja kandungan ini!  
Karena kau! Hartaku hilang dalam sekejap!  
Karena kau AYAHMU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!  
Karena kau aku harus bekerja keras untuk sekolah bodohmu!  
RIN SEHARUSNYA KAU SADAR DARI LAHIR KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH DIHARAPKAN!  
KAU MEMBUAT NAMAKU TERCEMAR  
SEHARUSNYA MARGA KAGAMI TAK TERPASANG DI NAMAMU  
Kau pikir pada waktu itu saat aku bilang tak akan meninggalkanmu itu benar?  
Aku tak akan pernah menepati janjiku hanya untuk ANAK SIALAN SEPERTIMU'_**

"Aahh... kau menangis lagi Rin! Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa biar aku ceritakan, ja-" kata-kata Rin terpotong akibat suara yang sungguh keras ditelinga mereka.

**TENG... TENG... TENG... **

"Sebaiknya kita kekelas dulu, nanti akanku ceritakan." Ucap Rin yang bangkit dari duduknya lalu membawa bentonya, kembali ke kelas Len hanya mengikuti Rin dibelakang, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan masa lalu Rin, yang bisa dibilang mengerikan pada saat itu.

**_o0o Thank You for Change My Life o0o_**

**_;:'- Len POV -':;_**

PULANG! PULANG! YEEYY! Lho perasaan tadi ada Rin disini kenapa jadi tinggal aku doang, AH TIDAKK! AKU DITINGGALLL! Hah... mungkin dia lupa tentang menceritakan masa lalunya atau mungkin belum siap, tapi yang benar saja aku sangat-sangat penasaran dengan masa lalunya, sepertinya itu sungguh pahit. Hah... baiklah aku mau pergi ke supermarket kalau begitu dirumah kan sudah habis bahan makanannya, hah... aku mau beli 50 pisang ahh~

**Kriingg... kringg...**

"Selamat datang!" ucap seorang kasir sambil membungkuk, yap aku sudah sampai di supermarket.

Aku hanya berjalan mengambil keranjang belanja dan memasukan 50 pisang, 1 merica, 2 gula, 4 garam, 5 kotak besar susu rasa vanilla dan coklat. Err... sepertinya sudah, aku pun membayar dikasir dengan membawa 5 kantong plastik, saat aku berjalan kulihat ada sebuah cafe dengan nama **_Musicland _**kudengar cafe itu terkenal karena masakannya enak, dan seorang pelayannya yang umm cantik, ekhemseksiekhem, dan entahlah aku kurang percaya sebab aku belum melihatnya dengan mata kakiku―eh maksudnya mata kepalaku. Yah sepertinya hari minggu aku coba makan disana.

Saat aku sudah sampai didepan rumah yang tak begitu besar, dan tidak begitu kecil singkat sederhana, aku membuka pagar yang sudah kubuka gemboknya, dan membuka pintu yang sudah tak terkunci beberapa saat yang lalu, saat aku masuk terlihat rumahku... berantakan sekali... hah sepertinya aku harus membersihkannya. Yosh aku pun menaruh belanjaanku di meja dapur, dan berlari kekamar menjambret (?) handuk yang tergantung dan beberapa pakaian dilemari pakaianku, lalu langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, seusai kegiatan membersihkan diri aku membereskan kamarku, dan mengganti buku didalam tasku. Ahh aku lupa memasak sesuatu untuk diberikan ke tetangga sebelah. Yahh... setiap aku pindah memang begini, aku selalu memasak sesuatu lalu memberikannya, satu lagi aku tinggal sendiri orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya diluar negeri dan jarang sekali ke Jepang bahkan **hampir tak pernah**.

"YOSH WAKTUNYA COOKING TIME!" seruku dengan penuh semangat.

Aku pun membawa belanjaanku berniat menaruhnya dikulkas 2 pintu itu, namun saat aku membuka... aku sweatdrop melihat kulkasku yang penuh dengan bahan makanan dan juga pisang.

**_;:'- Normal POV -':;_**

Setelah Len selesai memasak dan membereskan rumahnya kaya perahu pecah (Kapal pecah udah mainstream) ia langsung keluar rumah dengan membawa 2 katong plastik yang berisi sup yang dia buat.

**-Tetangga pertama-**

**DING DONG DING DONG CICICUIT!**

_'Ehh... buset dah bell rumah macem apa ini.' _Gumam Len dalem hati sambil sweatdrop ditempat gara-gara denger bell rumah berwarna putih dan ada ungunya sedikit.

"EKHEM! Kamu maling bukan? Kalau maling kaga boleh masuk!" seru seseorang melewati speaker yang tertempel ditembok.

_'Ini manusia bego atau apa ya...' _ucap Len dalam hati saat mendengar suara orang lewat speaker depan rumah.

"Saya orang baek kok ciyus! Saya mau bagiin makanan, soalnya saya baru pindah kesini." Teriak Len dari luar. Lalu muncullah 2 sosok perempuan yang dua-duanya berambut panjang warna ungu yang satu agak cerah dan yang satu agak gelap.

"Ahh... saya Kagamine Len baru pindah 1 hari yang lalu, ini! Mohon diterima!" seru Len sambil memberikan 1 plastik sedang yang berada di katong plastik yang dia pegang (?).

"Ahh terima kasih... kebetulan sekali dirumahku tak ada makanan!" seru seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang agak sedikit cerah dari err... perempuan? Yang ada disebelahnya ia mengikat rambutnya ponytail menggunakan pita hitam yang lumayan besar dan ada garis ungu di pita tersebut, rambutnya panjang sepinggang lebih pendek sedikit dari saudari disebelahnya.

_'Mereka berdua kembar... dan dua-duanya perempuan... tapi kok serasa aneh ya...'_ Len hanya bergumam tidak jelas saat melihat kembaran yang berada didepannya.

"Oh iya kami belum memperkenalkan diri ya... Namaku Kamui Gakupo, dan dia saudari kembarku Kamui Gakuko." Seru Gakupo yang ternyata...

_'Ups... dia laki-laki... suaranya berat amat...' _yah... tepat sekali dia laki-laki.

"Ahh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" seruku dan berlari ke target selanjutnya (?).

**-Tetangga kedua-**

"MIYA-_CHANNN_! SINI CEPAT KAU SUDAH JANJI MAU PAKE SEIFUKU PEREMPUAN!" teriak orang yang berada dirumah.

"TAPI AKU LAKI-LAKI GYAHHHH!"

_'Aa... sepertinya terjadi kegaduhan didalam... YOSH SIAPA PUN ITU MIYA-CHAN AKU AKAN SELAMATKANN! LEN KAGAMINE DATTAAANGG!'_

**TET TOT TET TOT WORTEL WORTEL!**

_'Buset dah... bell rumahnya aneh banget...'_

"SEBENTARR!" teriak seseorang err... perempuan?

Lalu sebuah pintu berwarna coklat ke oren-orenan (?) terbuka memperlihatkan 2 orang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang satu menggunakan seifuku perempuat dengan rok diatas lutut lalu kacamata dan sebuah bandana berwarna oren, dan satunya menggunakan baju kuning polos dan celana jeans pendek.

"A-ahh... saya Kagamine Len baru pindah kesini, saya mau memberi sup err... sebagai tanda pertemanan."

_'Mungkin...' _lanjut Len dalam hati.

Len pun memberikan sup yang sudah ia buat ke perempuan yang menggunakan seifuku.

"Terima kasih." Ucap perempuan yang mengenakan seifuku itu dengan judesnya.

_'Eh... kayanya... dia bukan cewe...'_

"Aku memang bukan cewe, aku cowo asli seriusan deh aku disuruh crossdress sama adik kembarku." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Kamu bisa baca pikiran err?" tanya Len.

"Panggil Gumiya, Gumiya Megpoid." Ucapnya.

"Eh jangan! Panggil aja dia Miya Miya Shota-_chan_!" mendengar adik kembar Gumiya berbicara, Len sepertinya ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan Gumiya.

"_URUSAI_!" ucapan Gumiya hanya dibalas cengiran dari saudari kembarnya.

"Namaku Gumi Megpoid saudari Miya shota-_chan_!" seru Gumi dengan semangat yang dibalas jitakan dari Gumiya dan tawa dari Len.

"Ahh kau mau masuk dulu Len?" tanya Gumiya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja aku masih harus membagikan supnya ke tetangga yang lain, sampai jumpa!" ucap Len lalu ngacir kerumah tetangga lainnya.

**-Tetangga ketiga-**

_'WOAAHH... Rumahnya lebih gede dari yang lain.' _Len hanya jawdrop begitu melihat rumah yang lumayan gede tinggkat dua berwarna toska.

"KUO KUO-_KUN_! AJARI AKU MATEMATIKAA! KUOOOO-_KUNNN_!"

"GAHHH! NAMAKU BUKAN KUOOO!"

_'Kayanya penghuninya agak sarap deh...' _

Len pun memencet Bell rumah yang berwarna toska itu.

**TENG TENG NEGI NEGI!**

_'Et dah... bell rumah macem apa lagi nih!'_

"KUO-_KUNN _ADA ORANG DILUARR AYO KELUARR!"

Dan... Len bisa mendengar dari luar bahwa pintu terbuka lalu seseorang tidak bukan seseorang tapi 2 orang membuka gerbang dan terlihatlah... 2 orang cowo dan cewe.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut tosca dan mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.

"Ahh kau Kagamine-_san _ya?" tanya perempuan yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan laki-laki disebelahnya, hanya saja rambutnya yang sepanjang lututnya diikat ponytail.

"Iya Kagamine Len, aku mau memberikan sup ini untuk kalian." Ucap Len sambil memberikan sup itu pada dua orang yang ada didepannya.

"Ahh terima kasih Kagamine-_san_, dan... laki-laki disebelahku adalah Hatsune Mikuo kakak kembarku!" seru perempuan itu a.k.a Hatsune Miku.

"Kau boleh panggil aku Mikuo, salam kenal Len. Mau mampir dulu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Sepertinya tidak usah, aku harus membagikan sup ini pada tetangga lain soalnya. _Jaa_!"

**-Tetangga ke-empat-**

"GYAAHHH ES KRIMKU MANAAA!?"

"JANGAN TERIAK **BA**KAITO ITU ES KRIMNYA DI JAMBRET KAIKO!"

"KAIKOOOOOOO!"

"CABE GUE MANAAAA!"

"DIMAKAN AKAIKO!"

"KARENYA MILIKKU KIKAIKO!"

"TIDAK! INI MILIKKU TAUU!"

_'Buset... telinga gue sakit... dirumah ada berapa banyak orang sih!'_ Len hanya tutup telinga mendengar keributan dari rumah bercat putih didepannya itu, pagar rumah mereka tidak tinggi sih rumah itu juga tingkat 2.

**TING TING ADA TAMU WEII!**

_'Bell macem apa lagi sih ini!'_

"ADA TAMU ADA TAMU WEI AYO KEBAWAH SEMUA!"

"TAMUUU AKU DATAANGG!"

Mendengar teriakkan itu Len jadi bergidik ngeri, yang niatnya cuma mau ngasih sup malah bikin stress, dan akhirnya keluarlah 14 orang dengan rambut dan warna baju aneka ragam.

"A-ano... saya Kagamine Len... saya mau ngasih sup." Ucap Len sambil memberikan sup.

"Ahh terima kasih Len, apa sup itu ada es krimnya?" tanya seorang laki-laki sambil mengambil sup yang ada ditangan Len.

"Apa supnya pedas?"

"Apa ada karenya?"

"ADUH KALIAN MALAH NANYAIN GITUAN JANGAN BIKIN TAMU BINGUNG DONG!" seru err... cowo dan cewe berambut hijau.

"Ehehehe... kalau gitu namaku Kaito Shion." Ucap laki-laki berambut biru.

"Aku Kaiko Shion, salam kenal Kagamine-_san_." Ucap perempuan yang hampir serupa dengan Kaito.

"Aku Akaito dan nenek sihir disamping Akaiko." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah dan disampingnya tampak perempuan dengan rupa yang sama (?).

"Aku Kikaito."

"Aku Kikaiko."

"KAMI BERDUA SUKA KARE!" teriak mereka sambil berpose ga jelas, warna rambut mereka kuning terang tapi ga terang terang amat (?).

"Kami Nigaito dan Nikaiko suka makan apa aja." Ucap dua orang berbeda jenis berambut hijau.

"KAMI 8 SHION BERSAUDARA(?)."

_'Ohh Kami-sama... apa kaga ada yang waras didunia ini...' _Len hanya komat kamit begitu liat mereka, gimana enggak?! Udah baju warna warni, rambut warna warni, gila semua, SERUPA LAGI.

"Ahh Len kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kaito yang membuat Len tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja... baiklah aku harus ketetangga selanjutnya _JAA!_" ucap Len yang langsung ngacir.

"Tuh kan dia kabur ide pengenalan itu tidak bagus seperti yang aku katakan."

"Yahh... setidaknya dia engga pingsan kaya yang lain kan?"

**-Tetangga Kelima-**

"IAAA! SNAKKU MANAA!"

"DIDALEM PERUTKU!"

"GANTIIN GAK!"

"UANG AKU KAN ABIS!"

"KALAU GITU MASAK KEK APA GITU, AKU LAPER IAAA!"

"MASAK SENDIRI KEK!"

"MAU NI RUMAH MELEDAK HAH!?"

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

_'OH MY GOD SEKARANG APA LAGI! BELL JANGKRIK LAMA-LAMA BISA SINTING AKU!'_

"AHH AKU DATANGG!"

Dan terlihat 2 sosok manusia berambut blonde yang agak terlihat warna pinkyang satu rambutnya pendek dan yang satu panjang hingga lututnya, saat kau lihat sekilas mereka berbeda gender.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, salam kenal! Aku cuma mau kasih sup."

"NICE TIME LEN! Aku lagi laper." Ucap seorang cowo sambil mengambil sup yang diberikan oleh Len.

"Dasar... kakak gatau sopan santun..." ucap orang disampingnya dengan pelan.

"Ahh Kagamine-_kun _terima kasih atas supnya namaku Ia Aria, cowo gatau diri disampingku adalah kakak kembarku Io Aria." Ucap Ia.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, bye." Ucap Len dan langsung ngacir kerumah berikutnya.

**-Tetangga keenam-**

"TETOOOOO! ROTII MANAA!"

"AHH AKU BARU MAKAN TEDDY!"

"ITU ROTI AKU BELIII! DARI PRANCIS TUH! PRANCISSS!"

"TAPI KAN AKU JUGA NYUMBANG!"

"NYUMBANG NENEKMU!"

"SINIIN GAK ROTINYA!"

**ROTI ROTI! ROTI ROTI!**

_'Kami-sama apa gak ada orang waras didunia ini?'_

**Krieeekkk**

Seketika jantung Len lompat dari tempatnya gimana tidak saat dia menoleh kesamping ada manusia manusia seperti haus darah.

"Ahh maaf kami mengagetkanmu." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang serupa dengan perempuan disampingnya.

"Namaku Kasane Teto, dia Kasane Teddy." Ucap Teto.

"NAMAKU KASANE TED! BUKAN KASANE TEDDY!" ucap Ted sambil salto-salto.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, aku hanya mau memberikan sup saja."

"Ahh terima kasih Len-_san_!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kerumah selanjutnya ya, _jaa_!"

"_JAA NEEEE!_" ucap Teto dan Ted.

**-Tetangga TERAKHIR YANG LEN KUNJUNGI-**

_'Ehh... kalau dipikir-pikir tetanggaku kok kembar semua ya... TAU AH PUSING.'_

Saat sampai disebuat rumah ber-cat orange... tak ada suara, apa ada orang, atau orangnya sudah tidur, entahlah kita tak akan tahu sampai kau memencet bellnya dan memastikannya.

**Teng Tong Teng Tong**

_'OH KAMI-SAMA ARIGATOU KAU MEMBERIKAN TETANGGA WARAS TEPAT DISEBELAH RUMAHKU!'_

"UGH... BENTAR!" ucap seseorang yang berada didalam rumah... tunggu... sepertinya Len mengenali suara ini, tapi... siapa?

Saat pintu rumah dan pagar rumah terbuka, reaksi Len dan sang tetangga sama-sama kaget...

"KAU!"

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!?"

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : TADAA! Chapter ini lebih panjang dibanding chapter 1 dan yang pasti lebih gaje, abal, dll, dkk YOSHAA AYO BALES REVIEW! RINNY! LENNY BANTU AKUUU!**

**Rin : Sendiri kan bisa!**

**Len : Kecuali jatah pisangku per-bulan ditambah.**

**Akiko : Iya nanti aku tambah jatah pisang sama jeruknya! PUASKAN!**

**Rin & Len : PUAS!**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Kiriko Alicia : **

**Rin : APA LENNY NINGGALIN AKU! KENAPAA! KENAPAAA!**

**Len : Aku gak akan ninggalin Rin kok **

**Rin : TAPI LIAT SUMARRYYY SHOOTAA!**

**Len : Ya ampun Rin! Aku mati atau kamu mati, kamu kaya atau miskin, atau ahh apalah! Aku gak akan ninggalin. Dan buat Alicia-****_san _****buat tau kenapa alasanku meninggalkan Rin yahh baca terus ya!**

**Rin : ****_Arigatou _****atas reviewnya!**

**uzume chiyori :**

**Rin : Tau deh si author buat cerita awalnya aku udah sengsara, cih... mau bales dendam kayanya dia! GRR... THOR LIAT NANTI LO!**

**Len : Ahh... makasih udah suka dengan fic author**

**Rin : YOSHA ****_ARIGATOU_**** ATAS REVIEWNYA!**

**neko-neko kawaii :**

**Rin : I-iya aku nyesek banget ya... hiks... **

**Len : Ini sudah dilanjut makasih sudah mau bilang cerita ini bagus, dan ****_arigatou _****atas reviewnya!**

**aiko yuuki :**

**Len : Makasih sudah bilang fic ini bagus!**

**Rin : DEMI DEWA JERUK AKU SETUJU SAMA AIKO! AUTHOR GA MANIS TAU!**

**Akiko : Siapa juga yang manis... -_- **

**Rin : Uhh.. ngapain kamu muncul hah! *giles author ampe rata sama aspal***

**Akiko : Uggh...**

**Len : ****_Arigatou _****atas reviewnya**

**Natsume Viona-chan :**

**Len : Ini sudah lanjut maaf lama silahkan salah-in authornya! **

**Akiko : uhh... fanficnya gabisa dibuka tau waktu kemaren-kemaren aku nunggu sampe bulukan mau update!**

**Rin : Kamu... kenapa MUNCUL LAGI! *giles author ampe gak ada jejak***

**Len : ****_Arigatou _****untuk reviewnya**

* * *

**Len : Minna mohon reviewnya ya!**

**Rin : Biar si author semangat buat bikin cerita!**

**Len : YOSH arigatou sudah mau baca**

**Rin : Kalian bakal ketemu lagi dengan RIN DAN LEN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~**

**Salam dari Akiko yang sudah rata dengan jalanan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Akiko dataaanggg~~ bersama! **

**Unknown : RIN DAN LEN **

**Author : Gomennasaaaiiii telat update gara-gara fanfic gak bisa di buka nyahahahahhaha! **

**Rin : ALAH ALESAN! *Lemparin sepatu besi ke author***

**Author : AUCH... RINNYYY! GAK AKAN AKU KASIH KAU SCENE DI CHAP INI!**

**Rin : THIDAKKKKK!**

**Len : Udah gausah pake adegan-adegan gitu! Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

_**Thank You for Change My Life**_

_**Disclaimer : Kalau Akiko yang punya Vocaloid, Utauloid, Fanloid, dan loid yang lain mungkin gak akan laku**_

_**Genre : Romance & Friendship**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

_**WARNING! : Gaje, abal, feel gak kerasa, mr-mrs typos suka muncul tiba-tiba, alur kecepetan, aneh! Dapat menyebabkan :  
Sakit kepala, diabetes, kesel sama author, sakit jantung, sakit perut, dan sakit lainnya~**_

_**Rinny ga dapet peran dichap ini~~ jadi semuanya pada peran Lennyku tercinta #GEPLAK**_

* * *

_**;:'- Normal POV -':;**_

"Lho… Len? Bukannya kamu tinggal di Amerika ya? Kok bisa ada disini?" seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Len menampakan wajah kebingungan, rambutnya ia beri 3 jepit 2 dikanan dan 1 di sebelah kiri.

"Ehh… aku baru pindah kesini, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau ada di Australia?" Len juga menatapnya dengan wajah tak kalah kebingungan, sepertinya dia dan pemuda di depannya sudah cukup akrab.

"Aku sudah pindah disini satu hari saat aku memberitahumu bahwa aku ada di Australia, kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu lagi Len?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, ekhem… biar author perkenalkan pemuda ini, mungkin ada yang sudah dapat menebaknya dan mungkin belum bagi yang belum tahu dia adalah Kagaine Rinto, teman sejak TK Len, orang tua mereka sungguh sangat dekat bahkan bersahabat.

"Tidak… aku tinggal sendiri disini, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga anaknya tidak diperhatikan seperti ini, untung saja aku sudah diberi uang untuk kehidupanku sampai kuliah nanti." Ucap Len sambil terkekeh mengingat kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah memperhatikannya, bahkan untuk berbicara satu patah kata pun orang tuanya tidak bisa.

"Heee… kalau begitu nasib kita sama ya… tapi disini aku gak tinggal sendirian…" ucap Rinto yang ikut-ikut terkekeh (?).

"Lho jadi kau tinggal sama siapa?" tanya Len.

"Tunanganku…" kata Rinto dengan santainya.

"Ohh… tunanganmu toh.. ehh… APUAHHH TUNANGAN!" Len hanya berteriak-teriak ga jelas, begitu mendengar Rinto tinggal dengan tunangannya satu 'atap'.

"Ohh iya… kau masuk dulu saja aku akan perkenalkan tunanganku, sekalian kau berkunjung juga." Ucap Rinto, kali ini Len hanya meng-iyakan saja yahh… soalnya dia berada dirumah orang waras bukan kaya yang sebelum-sebelumnya itu.

Len hanya mengikuti Rinto berjalan ke ruang tamu, ia pun duduk melihat-lihat interior-interior yang terpasang disini, sungguh indah. Sepertinya ia harus menerapkan ini.

"Ehh… Rinto-_kun _ada tamu?" tanya seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan rinto rambutnya panjang hampir mencapai pinggangnya ia ikat.

"Iya, dia Kagamine Len, Len dia tunanganku Kamine Lenka." Lenka hanya menatap Len sambil tersenyum lalu ia membungkuk.

"Kamine Lenka _desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Len hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali… yang benar saja tunangan Rinto… sangat-sangat-sangat formal!

"Ahh… ehh… Kagamine Len _desu yoroshiku_… emm e-etto… tidak usah terlalu formal padaku Kamine-_san_." Ucap Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Umm… baiklah panggil aku Lenka saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Len-_kun_." Lenka tersenyum untuk beberapa saat hingga Ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ehh… Mau minum apa Len-_kun_, Rinto-_kun_?" tanya Lenka.

"Aku seperti biasa Lenka, berikan Len jus pisang saja." Kata Rinto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Len.

"Ehh baiklah, sebentar ya." Lenka pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman-minuman untuk Len, Rinto, serta dirinya.

Rinto dan Len berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, Len menceritakan tentang gadis berambut honey blonde dan iris azure ralat Rin, mereka menghentikan perbincangan mereka saat Lenka datang, sepertinya mereka mulai merasa haus, lihat saja mereka meminum jus masing-masing dengan sekali teguk, Lenka yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop ditempat lalu duduk disamping Rinto.

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" tanya Lenka dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Pacar Len." Jawab Rinto asal, sampe-sampe buat Len yang masih minum jus pisangnya keselek.

"Uhuk… uhuk… d-dia bukan pa-pacarku RINTOOO!" teriak Len dengan wajah seperti semangka.

"Ehh… Len-_kun _punya pacar?! Siapa namanya?!" seru Lenka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lenka… dia… bukan… pacarku…" ucap Len putus-putus dengan aura suram dibelakangnya.

"Lho… kata Rinto-_kun_?" Lenka hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Aduhh Lenka dari pada kamu tunangan sama Rinto jadi ga bener, lebih baik sama aku aja deh!" Len menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Rinto tukang bohong sepanjang abad dan Lenka mempercayainya?!

"Heh! Main ambil aja! Lenka tuh udah hak paten (?) punya aku Len! Playboy kau!" Rinto malah ikut-ikut sewot sampe bikin Lenka bingung sendiri.

"Lenka! Dengerin ini baik-baik ya!" Len menatap Lenka dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"I…ya?" Lenka yang gak ngerti apa-apa miringin kepalanya lagi sampe-sampe hampir nyentuh lantai gara-gara terlalu miring (?).

"PERTAMA! Rinto itu pembohong kelas kakap jadi kalau menyangkut pacar jangan percaya! Kecuali ada buktinya! KEDUA! AKU GAK PUNYA PACAR! KETIGA! Kamu mau tau banget nama orang yang aku suka?" setelah Len berteriak-teriak ia minta air putih dan diberika oleh Rinto dalam sekali teguk air itu habis beserta gelasnya―eehh gelasnya! O-oke… lupakan gelasnya… Lenka yang sudah mengerti cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja dan pada akhirnyaaaa! JENG JENG JENGGG! LENKA NGOMONGG YEEYY! Ehh apaan sih kok jadi gak jelas!

"Aku mau tau banget sangat-sangat-sangaaaattttt siapa nama cewe itu!" seru Lenka dengan background yang berubah jadi bling-bling gitu, Rinto yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa sweatdrop liat tunangannya begitu.

"Namanya Rin." Ucap Len singkat padat dan gak jelas, iyalah! Di dunia ini banyak yang namanya Rin! Bahkan aki-aki yang suka narik gerobak penuh barang a.k.a gerobak sampah pun ada yang namanya Rin!

"Rin? Rin siapa?" tuh baru aja dibilang! Lenka juga ikut bingungkan!

"Dia tidak mau memberi tahu marganya, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tidak mau mengingat marga tersebut.

"Kayanya… aku tau deh itu siapa…" Len yang mendengar perkataan Lenka langsung semangat gitu gak tau kenapa.

"Dia suka ngepang satu rambutnya kan? Lalu pake kaca mata minus yang tebelnya gak kira-kira? Terus sekolah di Voca Academy kelas X-A?" NICE! Persis seperti Rin yang kita kenal, Len cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil pasang wajah **_'Tolong beritahu aku lebih jauh!' _**terlihat seperti pemaksaan ya?

"Len-_kun _mau tau nama marganya?" tanya Lenka yang dijawab anggukan cepat dari Len.

"Marganya Kagami, Kagami Rin." Ucap Rinto yang sedari tadi dikacangin sama sohib dan tunangannya.

"Kagami…? Kayanya aku kenal sama marga itu… tapi siapa ya yang punya marga itu selain Rin…" perkataan Len membuat Lenka dan Rinto memasang wajah yang susah dibaca.

"Aku tau siapa yang punya marga yang sama kaya Rin-_chan_…" Lenka memandang Len dengan tatapan serius dan juga tatapan **_'Kau mau tau tidak?' _**dan dibalas oleh Len dengan tatapan **_'SANGAT AKU SANGAT SANGAT MAU TAU!' _**

"Jawabannya adalah―" Lenka memotong perkataannya siapa tau bisa bikin penasaran kaya yang ada di pilem-pilem sinetron langsung kena penyakit tbc a.k.a to be continue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jawabannya apa?" Len menggigit bibirnya karena Lenka belum kunjung menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya orang tuanya lah!" seru Lenka yang buat Rinto sama Len nge-gubrak dengan elitnya (?).

"HADUH LENKA! KAMU PERNAH SEKOLAHKAN!" Len teriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sedangkan Rinto banting-banting lemari terus sama dia digerogotin kaya rayap yang suka gerogotin kayu-kayu.

"Pernah kok! Aku sama Rinto juga udah bisa sekolah lagi besok di Voca Academy!" seru Lenka.

"EH BESOK!?" Len berhenti membenturkan kepalanya dan menatap Lenka dan Rinto yang udah gak niat gerogotin lemari.

"Iya besok! Eh Len-_kun _itu kepalamu!" Lenka berkata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepala Len yang udah ngucur darah kaya air mancur di taman jones itu (?).

"HAH! KEPALAKU KENAPAA!" Len teriak-teriak ga jelas karena Lenka tiba-tiba ngomong kepalanya.

"ADA HIDUNGNYA!" Lenka berseru dengan keras sampe-sampe buat Len salto terus guling guling.

"GAHH RINTOOOOOOO! TUNANGANMUUUUU! PUNYA OTAK KAN!" Len teriak-teriak pake toa ditelinga Rinto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Lenka.

"Dia punya otak Len tapi konslet terus!" Rinto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Len sambil tutup telinga, rasanya telinganya agak mendengung-dengung gara-gara Len teriak-teriak pake toa ditelinganya.

"OKE! AKU PULANG DULU! DARI PADA AKU GILA DISINI!" Len pun langsung pergi dari rumah Rinto dan Lenka tanpa mengucapkan, selamat tinggal, _jaa ne_, _mata ne_, good bye, _sayonara_, bye bye, dan lain-lain~

Setelah Len sampai dirumahnya dia membuat teh, sungguh tenggorokannya sangat kerinh sekarang gara-gara Lenka yang membuatnya kesal, Len pun menyeruput tehnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat dia berkaca…

_'OH TIDAK WAJAHKU YANG GANTENG, DAN SHO―HEEII AKU GAK SHOTA! TIDAKKK WAJAHKU YANG KEREN, GANTENG BERDARAHHH! PASTI GARA-GARA TADI AKU JEDOTIN KEPALA! GAHHH!'_

Len pun mengambil obat perban dan kapas, membersihkan darah-darah yang sudah mengucur sampe kena bajunya, lalu melilitkan perban yang tadi ia siapkan ke kepalanya. Bau amis dari darah Len sangat-sangat menyengat indra penciumannya, hingga membuat ia mengganti bajunya lagi, Len pun merebahkan dirinya dikasur, sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan, lebih melelahkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya, jadi apa yang terjadi esok hari? Entahlah Len benar-benar tidak ingin berpikir untuk sementara waktu, dan kalian pasti tau kan alasannya?

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : TARARARAAAATTT BAGAIMANA?!**

**Rin : Thorr... betapa you kejamnya tak memasukanku dalam peran...**

**Author : Itu is your derita Rin (?)**

**Rin : You pery pery jahat thor... (?)**

**Author : Ini bukan salah i am...**

**Len : Ngomong apa kalian berdua...**

**Author & Rin : Shut up kau cowo banana bin shota!**

**Len : *Lemparin author sama Rin pake kulkas sampe pingsan* Yosh... aku yang bales reviewnya~~**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**uzume chiyori :**

**Len : yeyy aku berhasil temenan sama Rinny tercintaaa~ iya gatau tuh mungkin karena yang nulis juga otaknya keputer kali ya?  
Dan tebakan Chiyori-****_san _****salahh itu bukan Rinny~ tapi Rinto~ Makasih atas reviewnya~**

**Furika Himayuki :**

**Len : Horee dikasih pisaaangg~ maaf ya updatenya lama jika mau giles author silahkan, ****_arigatou _****atas reviewnya. **

**TasyaMarvell :**

**Len : Iya bener tuh udah kembar ga waras lagi! Dan yang terakhir bukan Rinny~ tapi Rintoo~ XD ****_arigatou _****atas reviewnya~**

**Kagamine 02 Story :**

**Len : Terima kasih sudah bilang cerita ini kere~ Yup bellnya keren-keren bahkan isinya juga~ dan yang terakhir bell yang paling waras itu Rinto~ bukan Rinny~ ****_arigatou _****atas reviewnya~ **

**purpleYumi :**

**Len : Ini sudah update! Arigatou sudah review dan menunggu~ **

**Kiriko Alicia :**

**Len : Arigatou sudah mau nunggu kelanjutannya dan tetap mereview dan yang terakhir itu RINTO~ **

**Crystal Akane :**

**Len : Yah Akane-****_san _****salah XD yang terakhir itu Rinto, ini sudah dilanjut boleh kok panggil author itu apa aja bahkan aki-aki pun gak apa apa, gomen ga bisa cepet updatenya jadi silahkan hajar author~ arigatou atas reviewnya.**

* * *

**Len : Yosh akhirnya selesai bales review, kenapa banyak yang mengira tetangga terakhir itu Rin ya XD gara-gara banyak yang kira author ngira Rin jadi author ganti jadi Rinto XD yosh makasih atas reviewnya! Tolong reviewnya ya~ biar author semangat mengerjakan cerita ini ditengah pr yang menggunung~**

**Salam dari Akiko yang pingsan bersama Rin~**


End file.
